M-DNA
Malformed DNA, or commonly known as M-DNA '''or '''mDNA, is the altered version of E-DNA that is similar in some ways, yet very different. M-DNA was discovered by an unknown being and was first transmitted on Verdanth, which spread like a wildfire and corrupted every Verdanthi Darkspore and also infecting some on other planets. M-DNA is impossible to create from scratch and must have a special material injected into unstable E-DNA, or directly in a Darkspore. One of the unlockable Heroes in the game, Miras, is a Darkspore that was infested with M-DNA. It takes a drastic less amount of M-DNA to fully corrupt a Darkspore or any living organism, in which it takes more with E-DNA. M-DNA-Darkspore Traits *Abnormal size proportions *Discoloring *Independant thoughts; does not think with a hive mind like regular Darkspore *Slower aging *Easier to "tame" (See Miras, the Rare Outcast's lore) *Does not cooperate with other Darkspore well, M-DNA or E-DNA infested *Hallucinations *Abnormal strength *Higher IQ levels *Breeding capbilities; rare M-DNA Traits (The substance itself) *Red hue *Highly unstable *Highly or rarely infectious, depends on how unstable the E-DNA was *Somewhat radioactive *Unpredictable *Has the possibility of exploding at any given moment unless injected M-DNA in the game It is hard to find a Darkspore in the game that has M-DNA rather than E-DNA, and the only enemies that can have it are Pouncing Stalkers, Ragetusks, Toxiraptors, Pterodynes, Necrodactyls, Distracted Mongrels, Space Barracudas, Pincering Carapaces, Cannonators, Fragbot Mechs, Laser Units, Dynospheres, Plasmic Howlers, Pyrachnids, and Electron Bursters. Only three of every main genesis type can have a chance to be replaced with their M-DNA variants, which will cause them to look discolored and abnormally sized either larger or smaller. Their health bar will display them as Elites and they will have Elite Affixes, one of them always being "M-Genetic". M-Genetic will increase their speed, power, and health drastically and give them the Ressurection buff. The odds of any of the 15 listed Darkspore to spawn with their M-DNA variant is 5% for minions and 1% for Lieutenants. If they are killed successfully, they will drop items that are at least 10 levels higher than the highest level of any Hero in the current squad (meaning if a Hero was level 45, the item dropped would be level 55). A ton of XP will also be rewarded. M-DNA variants will also drop M-DNA instead of E-DNA, which is worth 400-800 E-DNA. It should be noted that these 15 candidates for infection of M-DNA can be scattered and found on planets they aren't normally indigenous to. Very, very rarely, a Captain may be infected with M-DNA and drop a load of useful items, but also may take out several heroes in the process. Trivia *Miras, the Rare Outcast is the only known Hero to have been infected with M-DNA. *The M in M-DNA coincidentally also could mean missing, because a lot of traits with normal Darkspore are absent in M-DNA Darkspore. *In Miras' backstory, several enemies on Verdanth and Infinity are described to be infected with M-DNA even though their species of Darkspore cannot be infected with it in the game. It should be noted that the whole population of Verdanth in her backstory was described to be infected with M-DNA, though it is very rare to find just one in the game. In this case, there could have been a time where M-DNA Darkspore flooded Verdanth, but were killed several months or years later to where they were extremely rare Category:Darkspore